Simon Ambrose
Simon Ambrose, also known as Agent One, was the fictional best agent of MI7 but also one of the three founding members of Vortex, a secret organization of hired assassins. Because of this, Ambrose was the main antagonist in the 2011 film Johnny English Reborn. He was portrayed by British actor Dominic West. Biography In 2006, five years before the start of the film, Ambrose and other Vortex agents are behind the death of President Chambal in Mozambique. Five years later, they plan to assassinate the Chinese premier Xiang Ping. But Ambrose finds out that his fellow founding member Titus Fisher has spilled information to MI7. So Ambrose has a Vortex member dubbed as "The Killer Cleaner" kill Fisher and later on his other founding member Artem Karlenko. He and Vortex have a secret weapon: a drug called Timoxeline Barbebutenol. Which allows him to control a person for a while before that person dies. He plans to make MI7's head Pamela Thornton do the crime. Throughout the first half of the film he appears as a very respected agent of MI7 who Johnny English looks up to. Due to this he easily manipulates those around him. When English finds him in the secret MI7 base in Switzerland he accidently drinks the drug meant for Thornton. So Ambrose decides to let him do the crime. English is however able to fight the drug and Ambrose is forced to flee in a cable-car. English catches up to the MI7 traitor and the two men engage in a brutal fistfight where English uses his pot training. During the fight English falls from the cable-car. Ambrose tries to shoot him but misses, English grabs what he thinks is a bullet proof shield. But the gadget shoots a rocket at the cable-car, destroying it and killing Ambrose. Personality Simon Ambrose was an extremely cruel, psychopath and evil man. He was also unable to feel remorse or empathy and is intensely sadistic. He is also a hypocrite, which means he pretends to be virtuous but is actually bad. Abilities Due to his MI7 training, Simon Ambrose was an extremly competent operative who was experimented in various areas. He was firstly a man with high level intelligence who has been able to organize and oversee various Vortex plots through the years, such as the murder of President Chambal in 2006 and the assassination attempt of Xiang Ping in 2011. An expert tactician and strategist, Ambrose was able to hide his terrorist activities at MI7 without anybody from the service doubting his true nature, probably because he was considered their best agent. In addition, he was also able to manipulate several political and administrative powers in his plots as several of his associates including Michael Tembe and Titus Fisher were responding to senior officials while working for him. Finally, Ambrose's plan to have Ping murdered by Pamela Thornton was simply ingenious. However, as the film unfolds, it becomes clear that Ambrose's great intellect is not his only ability (as his great MI7 reputation suggests). He was able to use sophisticated weapons like Timoxeline Barbebutenol and to efficiently direct Vortex and his numerous agents in his plots. Finally, he was an effective hand-to-hand fighter who was (although briefly) able to defend himself against Johnny English in their climatic confrontation. Unfortunately for him, he was surpassed by his rival and was finally defeated by him before English led him to his demise.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Johnny English Reborn characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Terrorists Category:Businessman Category:MI7 personnel Category:Vortex members Category:British Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by Johnny English